


Back to Basics

by a_loquita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_loquita/pseuds/a_loquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas has a question for Sam about something on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Could be considered a sequel to [As Seen On... Orilla](http://supplyship.livejournal.com/47192.html) by [](http://supplyship.livejournal.com/profile)[**supplyship**](http://supplyship.livejournal.com/)  
> 

Some mornings, the SGC was characterized by solemn quiet that stemmed from the infirmary and spread throughout, others with the scream of sirens and flash of red lights, and still others were filled with the excited din that comes just before the announcement of a breakthrough.

This morning, the shuffling of papers was the only sound. That, and the TV Jonas had turned on in the background.

“Sam?” he interrupted her as she flipped open another file that needed completion and her signature.

“Yeah,” she said absently, hardly noticing if he was calling her name to save him from hungry wolves, or because he had some silly question about Earth culture.

“The ‘As Seen on TV’ people are on CNN.”

“Good for them. Hm…Turn to page four to see complete analysis of…”

“No, I mean, why are they on CNN?”

Sam looked up, “I don’t know.”

Jonas turned the sound on the television up.

“…The phenomenon known as the [Snuggie.](http://www.getsnuggie.com/flare/next) I’m here today with the company’s founder and CEO.” The anchorwoman flashed a bright smile to the balding man sitting next to her on a couch. “Tell me, how do you explain the incredible success of this product? 4 million have already been sold in just the last couple of months….”

Jonas repeated, “4 million?”

“Wow,” Sam agreed. “I’ve never even heard of the Snuggie.”

“Come on, Sam, the infomercial is on all the time. It comes in three colors, and if you call now, they will throw in a book light for free.”

She raised a brow at her teammate. “A book light, you say?”

“I have one question though.”

“Only one?”

Jonas grinned for a second, before continuing. “It’s just a blanket with holes for your arms. I mean, that’s not hard to come up with.”

“No,” she agreed, wondering when the question would eventually come.

“But Colonel O’Neill told me all of the ‘As Seen on TV’ stuff is from technologies gathered from alien worlds and alliances formed by the SGC.”

Sam set down her pen and swiveled her chair to fully face Jonas. “The Colonel told you that?”

“Yeah. But I don’t see how a blanket with sleeves is something that… well, it certainly isn’t from the Ancients. What kind of advanced alien technology is there in a Snuggie?”

“Ah.” Sam smiled at him. “You have no idea what that book light is capable of.”

Jonas opened his mouth to say something, he shut it, and watched as Sam went back to her paperwork. She had to be kidding, right?

But on second thought, maybe the Ancients got chilly sometimes? And liked to read a book while snuggled up on the couch? In the dark?

He had to get his hands on one of those book lights.


End file.
